juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pendulum
The Pendulum is a twelve-issue comic book limited series created by writer Jesse McCann, penciller Jerry Beck and inker Sandu Florea and based upon the Dark Carnival mythology detailed in the music of Insane Clown Posse. The story focuses on Insane Clown Posse and the Dark Carnival's attempts to stop a demon named Killnor from destroying a priest named Father Jesus, who possesses miraculous healing powers. Killnor summons the undead duo known as Twiztid, a crazed police SWAT team, and a host of demonic minions to stop the clowns, who call upon the assistance of the Joker's Cards. Finally an all-out showdown takes place at the demon's earthly headquarters with the fate of humanity hanging in the balance of the Pendulum. Distributed by Chaos! Comics, the series was published from January 2000 until December 2001. Each issue was polybagged with a CD single in a cardboard sleeve; the reverse of all 12 sleeves could be combined to form a poster. A trade paperback edition was issued after the series' completion, which featured a CD compiling all of the singles, except for the Psychopathic Rydas tracks. A RPG based on the comics, Pendulum's Promise, was written and created by Jumpsteady. It uses the d20 System popularized by ''Dungeons & Dragons''. Plot A dark being, intent on evil, has been slowly taking over the world. But lately his nefarious schemes have been constantly thwarted by the Wicked Clowns and the machinations of the Dark Carnival. After killing the crooked Mayor Gibbons, the wicked clownz fight their way through a battalion of police. Shaggy 2 Dope is shot by a cop and Violent J is forced to ask the Riddle Box to help his partner. The Riddle Box says that the Dark Carnival will not always assist the Clownz-this time they must find support on their own. Violent J takes Shaggy to a priest named Jesus, who miraculously heals Shaggy's wound. Meanwhile at the dreaded solution compound, the creature Killnor sends forth two of his most potent demons: Madrox and Monoxide – also known as Twiztid, who attack the Clownz. Araucous battle ensues, but the demons are forced to withdraw when one of them is driven into light — their only weakness. Twiztid laughs at Shaggy and Violent J as they flee, however. They tell the Clownz that the fight was only a distraction while lesser demons commit a full frontal assault on the priest Jesus. The evil Killnor, to bring about his final solution, has ordered the Chief of the Detroit PD to send in The Stress Team — a commando-style squad of covert rogue cops — to eradicate the Wicked Clowns. he Wicked Clowns turn the tables on the Stress Team, as the elite police hunters become the hunted. Firing smoke grenades to facilitate their retreat, the Stress Team has one objective: get out alive. But Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope aren't going to make it easy for them — the clowns have been dissed, now they're pissed, and they're going commando. With the faith-healing priest Jesus onboard, Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope head face-first into adversity as they seek out their ultimate foe, demonic overlord and shady businessman Killnor. Nipping at their heels are Twiztid and the Stress Team–both with deadly unfinished business. And, as if that were not enough to get a clown down, our heroes must deal with a whole city of thugs, thieves and liars. Violent J and Shaggy are captured by the Wichita, Kansas police. Along for the ride is the faith-healing priest Jesus who's doing some mighty deep soul-searching as he sits in jail. But Violent J is the man with the plan, and he's called forth the entire Carnival of Carnage to lay down some ass stomping on all the evil residents in town. Fresh after getting their butts kicked in a sneak attack, ICP and the healing priest Jesus are at the mercy of the fierce shadow-warriors known as Twiztid. As if that wasn't bad enough, there are other players on the chessboard just itching to get their hands on our homeboys. The Stress Team is hiding in the bush with formidable weapons aimed at the Wicked Clowns. A new figure is on the rise as well - someone who could be as powerful and dangerous as the demon Killnor. As Wicked Clowns Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope draw ever near, the beast known as Killnor relaxes by taking in a little sport hunting on the Phoenix freeways. Meanwhile, the ever-loving clowns finally have a face-to-face powwow with the militaristic Stress Team, with surprising results. And finally, the shadow beings known as Twiztid get their butts kicked just a little bit by J and Shaggy. As the Clowns and Jesus draw ever closer to the demon Killnor, new allies come to aid them, new allies who once were sworn enemies. After all they've been through, how can Shaggy 2 Dope, Violent J and the faith healer Jesus trust the shadow demons known as Twiztid? What starts out as an errand of assistance, turns into a hotel-smashing battle royal that deposits them all into Killnor's hands. The demon Killnor finds himself in the hot seat as Mr. Gray and his Stress Team attempt a full-on military assault of his corporate headquarters in Phoenix, Arizona. But have the commandos bitten off more than they can chew? Meanwhile, the Wicked Clowns, Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope, are wondering how to kick Killnor's butt themselves. They call forth the Dark Carnival's Riddlebox for help. ICP and Jesus, along with an army attack Killnor Industries in a frontal assault. The remaining members of The Stress Team will be on hand to kick-butt with their paramilitary savvy. Demons, Twiztid, Killnor and Jaxxsin will join the fray in a dash of dastardly delights. Track listing Singles # The Amazing Maze (Feat. Jamie Madrox) # I Don't Care (Feat. Twiztid/Blaze) # $50 Bucks # The Greatest Show # Toxic Love # Ain't Nuttin' but a Bitch Thang # Psychopathic Rydas: #*What Rydas Do Fo Money (Full Clip) #*Who Wanna Flex? (Bullet) #*I Don't Wanna Die (Bullet) # Confessions # Superstar # R.U. Wicked # Run # Skantaclaws (Feat. ABK) Trade paperback #Intro # I Don't Care (Feat. Twiztid/Blaze) # The Greatest Show # Toxic Love # R.U. Wicked # Ain't Nuttin' but a Bitch Thang # $50 Bucks # Skantaclaws (Feat. ABK) # The Amazing Maze (Feat. Jamie Madrox) # Confessions # Superstar # Run References *Allmusic *Faygoluvers Heaven *Psychopathic Records Category:Comics